graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Viserion (serial)
o.P. – od Podboju Aegona., krainy za Murem |rodzina = Drogon – brat Rhaegal – brat |przynależność = Daenerys Targaryen (dawniej) Ród Targaryen (dawniej) Nocny Król |gry = |książki = |wspomniany = |debiut = Ogień i Krew |ostatni występ = }}'Viserion '– smok zabity i wskrzeszony jako upiór przez Nocnego Króla. Jest jednym z trzech smoków wyklutych na morzu Dothraków, obok Drogona i Rhaegala. Został nazwany na cześć starszego brata Daenerys Targaryen, Viserysa. Przed staniem się upiorem posiadał kremowe i złote łuski, a także czerwono-pomarańczowe skrzydła. Viserion jako upiór jest lodowym smokiem, ale innym niż te z legend. Wciąż zieje ogniem, który jest w stanie stopić Mur, aczkolwiek ma on niebieski kolor . Biografia Sezon 1 mały|lewo|Viserion, kremowe smocze jajo w centrum. Daenerys otrzymuje trzy smocze jaja od magistra Illyrio Mopatisa z okazji swojego wesela z khalem Drogo . Jest do nich przywiązana i zawsze trzyma skrzynię z nimi przy sobie. Viserys w pewnym momencie próbuje je ukraść, ale zostaje powstrzymany przez ser Joraha Mormonta . Viserion i jego rodzeństwo rodzą się po tym, jak Daenerys składa ich jaja na stosie pogrzebowym, wzniesionym dla jej zmarłego męża, khala Drogo. Kiedy następnego ranka wstaje ona nietknięta z popiołów stosu, Viserion wspina się po nodze Dany . Sezon 2 mały|Viserion i jego rodzeństwo palą żywcem [[Pyat Pree (serial)|Pyata Pree.]] Viserion zostaje zabrany wraz ze swoimi braćmi do Qarthu. Wszystkie trzy smoki porywa Xaro Xhoan Daxos. Aby je odzyskać, Daenerys udaje się do Domu Nieśmiertelnych, gdzie odnajduje je skute łańcuchami. Pyat Pree próbuje uwięzić ją razem z nimi przy pomocy swojej magii, twierdząc, że smoki zwiększają jego moc, a obecność Dany czyni je silniejszymi, więc pozostanie tu z nimi na wieczność. Szepcze ona do nich komendę ziania ognia – wszystkie spalają czarnoksiężnika żywcem, tym samym uwalniając się . Sezon 3 mały|Rhaegal, Drogon i Viserion w Yunkai. Viserion i jego bracia towarzyszą swojej matce w podróży z Astaporu do Yunkai. Podczas spotkania Daenerys z Razdalem mo Erazem, jednym z Mądrych Panów z Yunkai, Viserion walczy z Rhaegalem o kawałek mięsa, z czego Dany robi pokaz ich siły, aby zastraszyć Razdala . Po wyzwoleniu yunkijskich niewolników Viserion i jego rodzeństwo wznoszą na rozkaz swej matki ku niebu . Sezon 4 mały|Viserion i Rhaegal zostają uwięzieni przez Daenerys. Viserion i Rhaegal walczą o martwe jagnię. Drogon, zdecydowanie większy i bardziej agresywny od braci, zabiera zwłoki, podczas gdy rodzeństwo krzyczy, aby się z nimi podzielił. Kładzie ciało na ziemi i zaczyna jeść je wraz z pozostałymi . Ze względu na zabicie przez Drogona trzyletniej dziewczynki o imieniu Zalla, Daenerys zamyka Viseriona i Rhaegala w katakumbach Meereen, gdzie skuwa ich łańcuchami . Sezon 5 mały|Viserion zieje ogniem w stronę Daenerys. Dany ostatecznie decyduje się na zejście do katakumb, aby spróbować odzyskać kontrolę nad swoimi smokami. Viserion i Rhaegal, którzy w zamknięciu urośli jeszcze bardziej, natychmiast rzucają się i zaczynają ziać ogniem na widok matki, która ich uwięziła . Jakiś czas później Daenerys, chwiejąca się po śmierci ser Barristana, aresztuje głowy wielkich rodów Meereen i zabiera ich na spotkanie ze swoimi smokami. Rhaegal pali żywcem jednego z nich i zaczyna spożywanie go, dzieląc się nim z Viserionem. Królowa wychodzi, mówiąc sarkastycznie, że nie chce przekarmiać smoków . Sezon 6 Tyrion Lannister dowiaduje się w Wielkiej Piramidzie, że Rhaegal i Viserion nie jedli niczego od czasu odejścia ich matki. Decyduje się na uwolnienie ich, wiedząc, iż tak będzie im lepiej. Varys towarzyszy krasnalowi do drzwi wejściowych katakumb. Tyrion wchodzi tam samotnie i po raz pierwszy spotyka Viseriona i Rhaegala. Pomimo ich początkowej wrogości, Lannister zapewnia, iż jest przyjacielem Daenerys i chce im tylko pomóc. Udaje mu się zdobyć ich zaufanie i je rozkuć, opowiadając w trakcie historię o tym, jak będąc dzieckiem chciał otrzymać smoka na swój dzień imienia, ale został jedynie wyśmiany przez całą rodzinę i poznał od ojca zimną prawdę. Po uwolnieniu smoki natychmiastowo znikają w ciemnościach, a Tyrion pospiesznie opuszcza z Varysem katakumby . mały|Viserion i jego rodzeństwo udaje się wraz z flotą do Westeros. Po powrocie Dany do Meereen i ataku Drogona na flotę Astaporu, Yunkai oraz Volantis, Viserion i Rhaegal uciekają z katakumb, dołączają do swej matki i wspólnie niszczą wrogie okręty, kończąc drugie oblężenie Meereen. Ta porażka oznacza koniec prób ponownego wprowadzenia niewolnictwa w Meereen . Jakiś czas później Viserion i jego bracia towarzyszą swojej matce oraz jej olbrzymiej armii w podróży mającej na celu odzyskanie Westeros, szybując nad armadą . Sezon 7 mały|Nocny Król mierzy lodową włócznią w Viseriona. Smoki przybywają wraz z Daenerys na Smoczą Skałę. Badają wyspę, podczas gdy ich matka wchodzi i przejmuje opuszczoną cytadelę . Kiedy Jon Snow przybywa na Smoczą Skałę, Viserion i Drogon przelatują tuż nad nim, widocznie strasząc zarówno króla północy, jak i Davosa Seawortha. Tyrion komentuje to słowami, iż również jeszcze się do nich nie przyzwyczaił. Jakiś czas później Dany mówi Jonowi, iż Rhaegal i Viserion zostali tak nazwani na cześć jej zmarłych braci – Rhaegara i Viserysa . mały|Viserion zostaje wskrzeszony jako upiór. Wszystkie smoki wraz ze swoją matką udają się na północ od Muru, aby ocalić Jona przed armią białych wędrowców podczas jego polowania na upiora. Viserion i jego bracia palą i niszczą wiele upiorów, podczas gdy Jon i jego towarzysze wsiadają na grzbiet Drogona. W tym samym czasie Nocny Król otrzymuje od jednego ze swoich oficerów lodową włócznię, którą miota w Viseriona. Włócznia przeszywa szyję smoka, śmiertelnie go raniąc. Z okrzykiem agonii, mieszającym się z rozpaczliwymi rykami braci, Viserion spada jak kamień, rozbijając zamarznięte jezioro i tonąc pod wodą. Ciało martwego smoka zostaje po jakimś czasie wyciągnięte z jeziora przez upiory i wskrzeszone przez dotyk Nocnego Króla, stając się tym samym pierwszym w historii smoczym upiorem . Z Viserionem jako swoim wierzchowcem, Nocny Król prowadzi swą armię pod Wschodnią Strażnicę. Tam nieumarły smok atakuje Mur swoim niebieskim ogniem, tworząc w nim wyłom i niszcząc zamek, pozwalając armii umarłych dostać się do Siedmiu Królestw . Wygląd Kiedy jeszcze żył, większość łusek Viseriona miała złotą barwę, kilka na spodzie szyi i ogonie było kremowych. Jego skrzydła były czerwono-pomarańczowe, zmieniały kolor na czarny niedaleko kości. Miał zielone oczy. Po zostaniu upiorem, oczy smoka zmieniają barwę na niebieską. Pomimo szybkiego wskrzeszenia, jego ciało zaczyna się rozkładać. Skrzydła Viseriona zawierają kilka dziur. Złoty kolor łusek zmienia się na niebieskawy, wcześniej kościste rogi przypominają teraz sople wieńczące głowę jego pana. Biorąc pod uwagę nadprzyrodzoną naturę smoków, może to stanowić reakcję ciała Viseriona na magię Nocnego Króla. Pojawienia Galeria Daenerys and dragons 2x10.jpg|Viserion i jego rodzeństwo przylegają do swojej matki. Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal 2x10.png|Viserion (po prawej) i jego rodzeństwo, Drogon i Rhaegal. Viserion 2x10.jpg Dany and Dragons S3E7.jpg|Daenerys używa swoich smoków w celu zastraszenia Mądrych Panów. Viserion Matured S3E7.jpg Viserion.png|Rosnący Viserion. dragons s 5 .png|Dany próbuje zbliżyć się do swoich smoków, „Wojny, które nadejdą”. SOW Daenerys and Viserion.png|Daenerys i Viserion w jej namiocie. Viserion_dragon_infobox_new.png ViserionRhaegal.png|Viserion udaje się w swój ostatni lot. viserion sinking into ice.jpg|Viserion zostaje zabity przez Nocnego Króla i powoli zanurza się w wodzie. Dead viserion by giuseppedirosso-dbmadu1.jpg|Martwy Viserion zostaje wyciągnięty z jeziora. Viserion_s7_finale.png|Nieumarły Viserion z Nocnym Królem na grzbiecie atakuje Mur. de:Viserion en:Viserion es:Viserion fr:Viserion nl:Viserion pt-br:Viserion ru:Визерион zh:韦赛利昂 Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 7 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 8 Kategoria:Smoki